I Promise You
by Ray-Kun
Summary: A young blonde who is abused but is loved by everyone around her expect her mother. A brunette haired girl has a crush on the young blonde but doesn't show. While a black and brown haired young boy has a crush on the young blonde who tries to hold their feelings it. A black haired boy tries to prove his feelings. A blonde boy also tries to prove his feelings for the younger blonde.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Introduction  
  
Fate Testarossa  
A nine year old girl who gets abused by her mother for an unknown reason. Nobody knows her secret not even her sister Alicia. Fate has no crushes or feelings for anyone but she has a close friend name Jason who always helped her healed the scars and bruises on her body and her other friend Hayate who is a close friend too.  
Jason Kimaki  
A boy that is nine years old who is always try to help others before himself. His close friend Fate who always had scars and bruises on her for an unknown reason. He has a crush on Fate but he doesn't show it, since they have a close friendship, he doesn't want to break it.  
Hayate Yagami  
Also a nine year old girl who is friends with Fate. Hayate is a cheerful girl who has a desire to dress up anyone she wants to. She has no crushes at all like Fate. She is a girl who will put a warm smile on her face to keep others happy too.  
Alicia Testarossa  
A fourteen year old teen who is admired by everyone and has many friends. She loves her little sister Fate and is very protective of her too. She has a crush on Hayate ever since she met her when Fate introduced Hayate to her. She will protect anyone that comes between her loved ones.  
Nanoha Takamachi  
A fourteen year old girl who is friends with Alicia and is quite well known. She has a older brother, old sister, mother, and her father. She is best friends with Yunno. She has a crush on Fate when Alicia showed a picture of Fate in sleeping clothes holding a pillow close to her face while blushing. She is a girl who shines to reach her true love.  
Yunno Scrya  
Also a fourteen year old boy who is friends with Nanoha. He also has a crush on Fate who he met when she got lost near his home. He gives care to all his friends and his loved ones as well including Fate who he shows for love. He would do ANYTHING to get his love.  
Precia Testarossa  
An OLD WOMEN that hurts her youngest daughter for UNKNOWN reason. She lost her husband when Alicia was 7. She loves Alicia and spoils her with many gifts and love. She blames Fate for an UNKNOWN reason that she will never tell.  
Chorno Harlaown  
Another fourteen year old teen who is friends with Alicia and Yunno. He has a crush on Fate when he saw her with Alicia. Ever since his father died, he tried to work hard to make his mother happy like she was in the past. Though he is helps people with their desires, he also wishes for his own desires to come true as well.**

A/N: Hahaha well I tried my best on this. My English isn't very good so I hope you like it. There are more characters later on so don't worry. Nos Vemos! ~Sandy-Kun


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: ****Brutal Secret**

**Fate's POV (9 years old)**

"FATE! YOU ARE SO USELESS!" shouted Precia with the whip in her hand.  
"I'm…so….so.. sorry… mother." I whispered.  
"GRAB ME ANOTHER DRINK!" yelled Precia.  
"Yes mother." I said,  
She walked over to the kitchen more like she dragged herself to get a drink for her mother. I managed to lean against the wall before I could start to feel faint.  
I wondered why mom always hits me for no reason.  
My body was filled with scratches, dark bruises, and scars.  
I sighed with many questions in my mind, but I needed to go back to mom before I get more damage to my body.  
I grabbed a bottle filled with liquid that makes people go crazy and I never want to try either because I don't want to act like mom.  
In my family, my older sister was the favorite, while I was one that was hated. Even she doesn't know I get abused from mom and I don't want to tell her why.  
One-chan is too kind to worry about something like me. Since I am useless.  
I rushed and gave mom her drink. I headed back to the kitchen to cook dinner and change my clothes so Alicia won't notice my scars and bruises that are bleeding.  
**Alicia's POV (14 years old)  
**I just finished doing practice in Kendo club since I want to be able to be a kendo fighter.  
I want to leave early to see my little sister. She has the smile to make me feel happy in the inside when my world turns black.  
When I reached home, I heard whipping noises and screams. I quickly went in and took off my shoes to see what was going on.  
My eyes widen to see my sister with so many bruises and scars all over her body.  
When she noticed me, her eyes widen as well and I saw fear in her eyes.  
I ran towards her and gave her a hug and not caring if her blood came onto my uniform.

I cried out, "Who did this to you?! What happened ?!"  
I had many questions in my mind besides the two questions I shouted out but I don't want her to be over reacting over things I said.  
She whispered, "you don't want to know one-chan."

I took a step back due to what she said. I looked at her and her bangs covered her face while her hands turn to fists.  
I told Fate as I got up "Even though you don't want to tell, at least let me fix your wounds.  
She nodded and got the pan out to cook for dinner. I left the kitchen and tears started to form in my eyes while I started to get my phone and called HER. Since she loves her more than me, I wished I could help me sister out. She picked up and answered "Hello? Alicia?"

**Fate's POV  
**I sighed. I thought 'I feel bad for not telling one-chan about these scars, but I can make it up to her someday.' I thought I heard talking from one-chan but I ignored it.  
I started to chop some vegetables and heard footsteps coming towards my thing was so close I could feel its hot breath breathing near my neck. I started to freeze up and I accidently dropped the knife that cut my index finger which left some cuts.

I couldn't scream.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breathe.

My eyes felt heavy. I wanted to say a word and breathe but something is blocking me from doing so. I wished to be alive again but to say the truth, who would want me to.

'Mom doesn't love me anymore. What's the whole point of me living then? Don't I need a purpose like everyone else?'

These thoughts filled up my mind as my hand tried to grip onto the stool near me but i failed to do so. I fell to the ground with a slam to the ground.

I heard somebody coming in through the door. More like rushing.

I heard someone trip and fell. I wished to help but my body is not listening to me at all.

I heard a gasps and cries. Though I was numb doesn't mean I couldn't feel the tears coming from above to my palms.

I heard a voice. Then another voice. Then more voices joined in.

But the only word I could hear was " I love you."

It sounded like Alicia who always says those three words to me, but someone said it.

After those words, all I could hear was cries and sniffles. Then I gone deaf. My body went to disfunction and went off.

The last thought I had in my mine was

'Who said I love you?'

* * *

**First time making a Fanfic but I tried. I hope its not bad. OMG! Does Fate die? Who knows. As I was writing this, I felt the pain. Hasta Luego! ~Ray-kun**  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shocking Truth**

Alicia POV

I called Nanoha who is my best friend and she is around my age. She answered "Hello? Alicia?"  
I asked "Nanoha hey. I was wondering if you could come over to help me make dinner since something happened."  
She answered "Sure why not. I get to finally meet your little Fate at last. I only saw her in photos."  
I said happily "Great! Come around- " I heard a thud from the kitchen. I dropped my phone.  
I ran from where I was to the kitchen to find mom coming out of her room to see Fate on the ground.  
She yelled "OMG what happened!"  
I ran towards Fate and kneeled down to see how she was. My eyes widen in shock.  
She had some new cuts on her hand. I sighed.  
I thought 'I know you love us a lot Fate, but don't you think you are pushing yourself too much?'  
I told mom "We need to bring Fate to the hospital! NOW!"  
She nodded quickly and called the hospital and my friend's parents.  
Once she hung up, she told me to rush to the car. I nodded and ran off towards her car.

**Precia POV  
**I sighed. I realize what I had done to Fate. I couldn't believe it myself. I thought to myself 'Why did I do this to her?'  
The bruises and scars I gave her when I was drunk and I can't forgive myself because of what I had done.  
I said "I love you"  
Then I carried Fate into my arms and took off towards the car.  
I placed Fate near Alicia. Then I pushed my feet down to go fast.

I thought 'I'm sorry Fate. I wish you could forgive me. I never knew you took so much in for me. Even I said I hated you when I was drunk. You still did anything to keep anything normal even if it means for you to get hurt. Fate I will do anything now to make you feel normal like every other daughter after what I put you through.  
When we got a parking near the hospital, the doctors had everything ready and a wheeled cart out.  
I told Alicia who had tears in her eyes "Hurry. If you want Fate alive again."

She flinched at what I said.  
We got out of the car and carried Fate to the cart. The doctors rushed Fate towards in the hospital and into the emergency room.  
Alicia had tears coming out rapidly out of her eyes. While my eyes were filled with tears as well.

**Nanoha POV**  
I just got a call from Alicia but she stopped in the middle of her sentence. I guess she dropped her phone.  
Then I heard my mother get a phone call, once she hung up tears started to come down her cheek.  
I walked towards her and about to ask what's wrong, but she told me to go to the car.  
Once the car stopped and parked, we went towards near the emergency room.

There I saw a boy with black and brown hair with tears coming down his face and I looked to the right of him so was Hayate too.  
I wondered 'what happened?' Until I saw Yunno and Chorno which I heard they like Fate.  
Alicia came from the Lobby and said "I have news everyone." which got everyone's attention.  
She had tears in her eyes but still managed to say "Fate.. s..she..was..injured..and fell..t..to..the..ground...and..almost..died" as she whispered the last 3 words.  
As soon as I heard the news, my eyes widen as tears fell down my cheek. I was thinking 'Fate got hurt? Who? What? Why?'  
I decided to keep a promise to myself which was to protect Fate from anything.

**Yunno POV  
**Once I heard the news from Alicia, my eyes felt shocked and hurt to find the person I like injured.  
I whispered "What did she do to deserve this?"  
I tried to keep calm but my body failed me. I started to shake as I gripped a chair near me.  
I wish Fate would wake up. I don't want this to ever happen.  
I made a promise in my mind to protect Fate forever.

**Chorno POV  
**I noticed Yunno and Nanoha having thoughts in their mind.  
Anybody could tell, but the moment now is too much.  
Even I am starting to have thoughts in my mind too.

'Fate why are you so special to me?' I wondered in my mind.

I felt a hand rubbing my back circular motion. To my notice, it was my mom.  
When I finally brought my mind together. I promise to show my love to Fate always.

**Hayate POV**  
My tears kept coming down. It felt like they would never stop.  
My BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORD is in there trying to live.

'Who would want to do such a thing?How can I ever smile when I feel so sad? ' I thought.  
I sighed. Fate had stood up to Alisa-senpai when she was bullying me. She took the damage.  
Even Jason too had stood up to Alisa. They both got hurt because of me.

I tried to do everything for them while they were still recovering.  
But they both said _"__It doesn't matter. As long as you are safe. It's all that matters. Because your our friend Hayate." _

I was happy they finally recovered. I wish they would worry about themselves than others.  
They still protected me from anyone that is dangerous. Even if it cost them their lives.

They would still protect me. I thought 'Why?'  
Tears slid down my cheeks as I wiped my eyes.

I thought 'I promise you Fate. I'll be by your side no matter what. '

**Jason POV  
**Everyday I usually see Fate with scars, so everyday I healed them even though she says not to.  
I don't want her to stay hurt. She is too kind to be hurt for no reason.  
Her kindness actually made me start to like her. I want to protect her.  
She helped me with things in my life. Now it's time for me to do the same. Even if I have tears in my eyes.

I will do anything she wants me to do.

Because..

Nanoha, Yunno, Chorno, Jason thought 'I love Fate.'

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah Chapter 2 it's getting very deep into the chapters. Seemed like Fate has a place in everyone's heart. Well then Hasta Luego. ~Ray


	4. Chapter 3

**C****hapter 3: Melody Of Heaven  
Fate POV  
**As I try to see the light, all I could is pitch black of darkness.  
I don't want to worry about me. I want to see them.  
But my eyes won't let me. Eyes frozen shut.  
I have to wake up. I just have to!  
*Flash Back*  
_"Fate come here!" Jason yelled.  
Fate walked over. "What's wrong Jason?" asked Fate.  
"Fate, I am really glad your my friend. And to show how glad I am is this." Jason said.  
Fate saw a golden triangle shaped device.  
"Sir you are my master from now on." The device said.  
Fate's eyes widen in surprised.  
"Jason you made it for me?" Fate asked.  
Jason blushed and replied "Yes, since I know how much you want to fly so I made it."  
Fate ran to Jason and hugged him.  
She whispered into his ears "Thanks Jason. I love it."  
_'Why am I thinking about this now?' as she thought.  
When I open my eyes, I saw Nanoha holding my hand while she was sleeping.  
As I looked around, I saw everyone I knew was around me but they look tense.  
I wondered 'Should I sing to make them feel better? Eh why not."  
I took a deep breath and started singing Renegade the song I had been working on.

_It's down to us two, don't let them get the best of us  
I got you, and even if they step to us  
There's one truth, they're never gonna take us off  
And Where would we be if you would never speak to me  
Now you keep taking every step with me  
With this step, we'll never let them take control_

I took a deep breath and kept singing

_I was crushed to the ground till you reached down and found me  
You saved me from all of myself  
So tonight ima make it, I can take it, not afraid  
Don't stand alone  
I could fight, I could break it, I could smash it, not afraid  
Don't stand alone, cause it's us against the world like we some renegade_

I took a breath and I saw Nanoha opened her ocean blue eyes and they widen as she saw me awake, and I kept singing.

_I'm close to the road but I ain't gonna stop  
Get cut to the soul, never to the top  
My voice, they can't break  
We could never fade away..  
And finding you, you, I know that I'll be safe  
Cause I'll protect you, I know you'll do the same for me  
Cause I trust everything will stand in front  
_  
I took another deep breath as I notice Nanoha's hand touch my cheek and everyone was waking up.

_When the rain touched the ground  
Being left like you found me  
You saved me from all of myself_

_So tonight ima make it, I can take it, not afraid_  
_Don't stand alone_  
_I could fight, i could break it, I could smash it, not afraid_  
_Don't stand alone, cause it's us against the world like we some renegade_

As I took another breath, I saw Jason got up. But I kept singing .

_Here's my life in your hands  
Floating high to the end  
And if we jump, we could fight  
And if we trust you and I_

_So tonight we could make it, we could take it, not afraid_  
_Don't stand alone_  
_Cause it's me, and it's you, and together they can't stop us, no_  
_We could fight, we could break it, we could smash it, not afraid_  
_Don't stand alone, cause we`re standing back to back like we some regenade_

Here's my life in your hands  
Floating high to the end  
And if we jump, we could fight  
And if we trust you and I  


I took a small breath to finish the song.

_So tonight we could make it, we could take it, not afraid  
Don't stand alone  
Now it's us against the world just like some regenade  
We could fight, we could break it, we could smash it, not afraid  
Don't stand alone, cause it's us against the world like we some regenade  
_As I finished my song, everyone started to get up and clap at me.

**Nanoha POV**  
Once Fate finished her song and she sounded like an angel singing from heaven. Everyone clapped which made Fate blush madly.  
I finally noticed that I was holding Fate's hand the whole time even she let me!  
It surprised me so much I let go, but I started to miss the warmth of Fate's hand.

Everyone crowded around her and exclaimed "Fate you're amazing! Fate you sounded like a pro! That was a beautiful song!"  
Fate said "When I woke up, you all seemed tense so I thought a song will make you feel better." She beamed at me.  
I blushed and turned my head to the side. But I started to realize that I started to feel jealous as Jason came up to her.

Jason said "Fate, um... I brought your favorite flowers. Since I thought it would help you wake up." as he played with his fingers.  
Yunno, Chorno, and I started glaring daggers at Jason since we like Fate, but what about Jason? Does he like Fate?  
Fate replied "Aw.. thanks Jason but you didn't had to-" But Jason stopped Fate by putting his finger near Fate's lips.  
He whispered "I wanted to. You done so much for me Fate. I would love to repay it all back."

Fate blushed and managed to say "T-Thanks Jason.. but you don't need to repay anything. You know why?"

Jason looked at her weirdly and said "Why Fate?"

Fate said "The wounds would have looked badly if you didn't heal it. _And it doesn't matter, your my friend _Jason."

I felt so jealous how Fate said that to **ONLY **Jason. I want Fate to be mine and only mine.

I thought 'Fate what did you do to me? Would you love me more if I confess?'

**Hayate POV**  
When Fate said those words, my eyes widen as I remembered, those were the same words as she told me.  
I giggled under my breath. Then I sighed.  
I thought 'Fate I wish I could pay you back too.'

Then I took of notice how the parents were having a talk.  
Even her friends were talking too.  
She wondered 'Fate I hope I can trust you with my secret.'

**Chorno POV  
**I wished Fate was mine. I mean like she makes me feel so special.  
Her smiles light up my world like nobody else.  
She can give me butterflies just by looking at me.  
I gain a power to do anything with her next to me.

Since I know Yunno, he may try to confess his love too. But I don't know about Nanoha.  
I will be the one gaining the love from Fate.  
I wanna be her first love.  
I want her to be mine and nobody else.

I'll do anything to make her mine forever.  
I sighed. I need sometime to think of a while to confess to her.

**Yunno POV**  
Like Chorno, I want to confess first. By looking at Chorno's face, you can tell what he is thinking.  
Who wouldn't want to date me?

'Since I have the looks.'

'I have the money. '

'Even I have the power to get her.'

So I have no problem of making her mine.  
I smirked as I thought of these things.  
No one can stand in my way between **MY **Fate and I.

**Alicia POV  
**I started to see flames behind Yunno, Chorno, and even Nanoha. I felt scared, but I felt even more scared for Fate.  
Since I know my best friends were in love with Fate, they might kill themselves for her.  
I started to think of the worst things that can happen to her.  
I screamed and everyone looked at me.  
I blushed so hard that my face was filled with red.

Until I heard someone say "One-chan!~"  
I looked at Fate who held her arms towards me.  
I started to realize that she wanted a hug from me.  
So I walked towards Fate and gave her a hug.

Fate said " Ne Ne One-chan! Can I ask you something?"

I replied "Of course! Anything just say it" with a smile.

Fate says "Then One-chan, does Nanoha-san, Yunno-san, and Chorno-san like me?"

My eyes widen and started to laugh out loud. Tears kept on falling down from my eyes.  
I struggled to say "W..Why do you ask?"

She said "Because when they were asleep, they all said I love Fate."

All three of them tried to hide their blushed faces but they failed. Even Hayate joined in with me, and later on Jason too.  
We stopped when we heard Fate say "But I am already in love."

We all felt the temperature dropped when we all saw everyone tense by just looking at Fate.  
While we felt the three blushed faces turn into murderer eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **OH GAWD! Fate made it all better, but then made it worse. How Shocking. Who does Fate love? You'll find out soon as the chapters are out. Song was written by Nikki Flores. All songs belong to their rightful owners. Hasta Luego. ~Rayon


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Secret Passed**

Nanoha POV

I felt my heart broke when Fate said she loved someone. I want to know who.  
It better not be Yunno and Chorno. I took a deep breath.

I struggled asked "F-Fate, who do you um love?"  
She answered "You are all don't know?"  
We all turn our heads side to side.  
Fate sighed.  
"Nanoha of course I love you too" she said with a cute smile.  
My mouth dropped as she said that.  
Even I saw Yunno and Chorno throwing daggers at me.

I said "You love me back?"  
She nodded and whispered "If you want me to."  
'Eh of course I do! Fate is mine right?' I thought.

I felt arms around my neck and it was Fates.  
My face started to burn up.  
She whispered some words into my ear.  
Those words she whispered had just made my heart fell.  
I looked at Fate who looked like a goodness with her golden hair.

Even just talking about her takes my breath away.

**Jason POV  
**Even though I smiled, those words that Fate said made my heart brake.  
After Fate gave Nanoha-san a hug, she asked me to go to her.  
I began to start frowning. I took a seat next to her.

She asked "Jason are you okay?"  
'Does she think I'm okay?"

I answered back "Of course Fate. I am just fine."  
Fate's hand went up to my left cheek..  
She beamed at me and said "I know something is bothering you."

I looked at her shocked. Even Nanoha-san heard it too.  
She took her other hand and placed against her chest.  
She spoke these words "I Promise You That I Could Always Be By Your Side  
No Matter What You Say."  
Everyone looked up to her and smiled.  
I smiled and whispered quietly "I will do the same Fate."

**5 Years Later**

**Nanoha POV  
**Nyahaha I feel so happy since Fate is coming to my school. I am still in bed though.  
I was having a good dream though! Mou~! I just wish Fate comes to my house.  
For some awkward feeling, I felt that wish would come true, but who knows.

"NANOHA if I find you still upstairs sleeping! I will tell Fate your secret and show **The  
****Photo**!" Once she said that, I had to get up. There was no reason well maybe there is  
but I don't wanna say it. I rushed to the bathroom as fast as I could to get ready.

Once I finished, I heard somebody singing in the Cafe and it sounded so peaceful.  
When I went down, my eyes widen to see Fate singing to the customers and her  
parents too. Even Alicia was there too!

'I think she's just starting the song too!' I thought as I stared at Fate.

_Haha, yeah, yeah, yeah, Haha  
You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you  
Everybody loves you  
I know, I should tell you how I _feel

'Your wrong Fate. Everybody wants you.'

_I wish, everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me  
I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope, you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you_

She took a breath and continued to sing with melody.

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_  
_Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know_  
_I just want to hold you_  
_You say exactly how you feel about her_  
_I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

'Who's your crush Fate?' I thought as my heart cracked.

_I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

'Again Fate who?'

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to,  
Nobody knows, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush_  
_I got a crush  
I got a crush on you_

I just sighed at the thought of Fate liking somebody.

_You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love-_

Fate took another deep breath of air and sang it out.

_I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_  
_I got a crush on you_  
_I hope you feel the way that I do_  
_I get a rush when I'm with you_  
_Ooh, I got a crush on yeah, yeah, yeah, ..._

_I got a crush_  
_I got a crush on you_  
_I got a crush_  
_I got a crush, babe_  
_I got a crush on you ..._

Fate took a short breath to finish her song she worked on.

_I got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
I got a crush  
I got a crush_

She faded her voice at the last few lyrics, but she was perfect on  
every note and words she sand. Once she finished, everyone clapped  
and my parents went up to her.

"Your voice was so angelic and did you create that song yourself?" They asked.

"Yes, I make plenty of other songs but I am still working on them." she managed to  
answer them as she try to regain her breath from singing.

I just stood there in a daze with thoughts that filled my mind.

**Momoko POV**

So this is Fate , Alicia's little sister and my daughter's crush.  
As Fate and her sister entered the door, after I yelled at Nanoha.

I asked Fate "Can you sing to the customers?"  
She looked at me weirdly, but she beamed at me.  
"Of course, they do seem very stressed too" she answered back.

I gave her a kind warming smile, while my husband was glaring daggers.  
Then I took a newspaper and rolled it up and hit the back of Shirou's head.  
"What was that for dear?!" Shirou yelled.

I answered "That's what you get for glaring at lovely Fate like that and she  
was gonna sing for us." He was about to protest until I gave him a stare  
that caused him to pale to white chalk.

Fate opened her mouth and let out her singing which made everyone in the  
Cafe turn their heads to find where the melody came from. Even Shirou and  
I started to doze off because of Alicia's younger sister melody she is singing  
right now.

'Fate has the looks, the voice, even the personality to make her daughter  
fall in love with her.' I thought when I was listening to Fate's singing.

Once she finished singing, Shirou and I came up to her.  
We both said "Your voice was so angelic and did you create that song  
yourself?" We both looked at her and noticed she was still trying to  
catch her breath back after singing so beautifully.

She managed to say "Yes, I make plenty of other songs but I am still  
working on them."

"Oh really? I thought you were a singer from that song you just sang,  
it was so beautiful" I said. She start to get flustered of what I said, but  
she smiled and responded "Haha most people say that but I am not a  
singer or someone who was an angel."

I just stood there and smiled with my husband as we watched our daughter  
went off with them to school.

I sighed happily. "Well Shirou let's back to work." I said. Even though my body  
wanted to relax after hearing Fate sing.

I thought to myself 'I hope Nanoha gets Fate before other people do cause  
my daughter is too shy until her love is taken. Then she takes action.' I giggled  
at the thought of what my daughter would say.

'Good luck my daughter' I thought as I continued to sweep the floor and take  
some orders.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah! 5 years has pasted. The teens are now 19 while the three young kids are now 14. But they all go to the same school to not make it confusing. Song is Crush by Mandy Moore. All songs goes to their rightful owners. By the way, when Fate said that she loves her, she meant by like a best friend or sister. What will happen next? Who will make their move? See you next time on **I Promise** **You**! ~Rayon


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Overage Teens**

Alicia POV

Wow, my little sister can sing towards the heavens!  
She sang to the Café and even on our way to school.  
I smiled and became lost in my thoughts.

Until I saw Hayate pushed to the ground by Alisa. I was about  
my move to protect Hayate, but Fate beat me to it and Jason  
too. They ran towards Hayate and checked if she had any injuries.

They said "Hayate are you okay? You should go now. We'll take  
care of this."

But I taken a notice of Hayate's face was in fear  
and shock. She said "No, it's my fault guys. It's fine." But both  
Fate and Jason finally sighed and smiled.

"Hayate we will be fine. Please don't worry about it. Plus we  
don't want our friend to be hurt. So go." They said with a smile.  
Hayate was about to protest until a finger came near her lips and  
she looked up and saw Fate.

Fate whispered "Hayate~ I will always love you~ Please just go,  
We won't be hurt." Then Hayate turned around with flushed cheek  
and she nodded at Fate.

'Fate what are you getting yourself into?' I thought to my self until  
I sense Nanoha's killing flames.

**Fate POV **  
Why can't Alisa-sempai leave Hayate alone! She had done nothing  
wrong to her! Why can't she understand that she lost her parents  
already that caused her so much pain! Even if Hayate told Jason and  
I about her secret after everyone left doesn't matter.

I growled Alisa-sempai "What do you want from Hayate."  
Then Jason said "She had done nothing wrong too."  
Alisa-sempai just laughed evilly and said "Why do you  
care so much about that brat? She will make our school  
go down in rates."

I felt the fury growing as she called Hayate a brat. Even Jason  
was angry because of his fists turning white trying to hold it in.  
I finally burst which shocked Nanoha and one-chan.  
I yelled "Don't ever call Hayate anything like that!"

She sighed and said "Why would you care about something  
like her? She is just as useless as you" as she pointed at  
me. I growled at her but she ignored it.

She kicked her feet up to my stomach which made me flew  
in the air and as I went down, she punched me in the stomach  
so hard towards the walls of the building. I felt blood dripping  
out of my mouth and my legs couldn't move.

I saw Jason got thrown in the air too, but he ended up crashing  
into a window. My eyes widen when I saw him crash. My sister  
was no where to be seen nor Nanoha either. As I tried to get up,  
Alisa-sempai grabbed me by my neck and pushed me against the  
wall. I was losing my breath quickly, but Jason saved me from dying.  
He jumped out of the window and he had cuts on his face, legs, and  
his arms. He charged towards me, so he pushed Alisa-sempai enough  
to be able to let my neck go.

He quickly caught me and helped me catch my breath. Once my breathing  
turned normal, Alisa-sempai had a fist towards and I was about to block  
it for him until he caught it with one hand. It caught me and Alisa-sempai  
off guard! He took a breathe to keep himself calm, but he didn't punch  
her at all which got my confused all of a sudden.

He let go and spoke "Alisa-sempai aren't you realizing your causing more  
damage than you think? Our friend lost more than what we had lost over  
the years yet you can get anything you want whenever you say it. Haven't  
you thought for a minute of how much you caused? Hayate is more important  
to Fate and I because she gave us a chance in friendship and we will protect  
it and her too. **Even if it cost our lives.**"

Alisa-sempai eyes widen in shock and her mouth opened. So I took this  
moment to speak without getting any distractions.

I concluded "I agree with Jason. No matter how much pain you give us,  
we won't hate you ever. Because everything has a reason for what you  
do right? If you like to bully us, we won't mind as long as you won't hurt  
Hayate ever." I leaned down to Alisa-semapi who was in fear of what  
she was doing and what we said.

I whispered in her ear "We can be friends if you like Alisa-sempai, we  
don't mind like we said earlier just don't hurt **Hayate**. Please" I begged  
her after. Then I realize Jason sat next to me as we looked at Alisa-sempai  
as we waited for an answer.

**Alisa POV  
**These kids... they didn't mind of me hurting them as long if I don't hurt  
their precious friend. I was too in shock to speak or move. Until Fate lean  
near my face and I started to turn red of how close her face is to mine.  
She placed her lips on my left cheek and I looked at her in surprised  
even her guy friend had his mouth wide open in shock. She took my lips  
off my cheek and giggled.

I mumbled "What is so funny.." She answered "I thought you need a kiss  
since my mother says kisses on the face makes anyone happy so yeah."  
I gasped and struggled "O..Oh really? Some mother"  
She smiled and said "Yes or did you want your kiss somewhere else?"  
I turned red as a tomato when she said that.

Her friend Jason started laughing so hard until he couldn't breathe and had  
to hit the ground with his hand so many times. He finally realize he had an  
injury after I threw him into the window, he start to tremble in the pain he  
suddenly felt. Fate felt the pain too after I got her neck to make her stop  
breathing.

I asked "Are you two okay? I'm really sorry for what I had done now and  
in the past and-" Fate's finger stopped me from saying anymore.  
She answered "We forgive you so it's okay. Please don't need to be so  
gently. We're friends right? " Jason nodded.  
I sighed happily and answered "Of course let me help you two up."  
As I let out both of my hands to let them grab, in my surprise they grabbed  
it and hugged my arms.

I smiled at both of them and was finally able to move on from all  
of this. We headed towards the building to the Nurse's office.

'These two really changed my life. I owe them my life for changing it  
to make it better. I would help them and take care of these two and  
I would hold my promise to that.' I thought to myself

* * *

**A/N: **Alisa finally showed up in the FanFic. This chapter was really emotional too. Alisa got kissed by Fate, how would the others feel? Well Hasta Luego! ~Rayon


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Gaps Of Jealousy**

Nanoha POV

When I was coming out of school, Alisa pinned Fate to  
the wall and then I saw Alicia hiding. I went to Alicia's hiding  
place and asked "Why are you hiding Alicia~ Nyahaha?"  
She whispered "Alisa is hurting my little sister and Jason are  
getting hurt to protect Hayate now be quiet!" I nodded.

After we heard those words they said, our mouths went open  
and when I saw Fate kiss Alisa which looked like it was on the  
lips, it makes me want to kill Alisa. 'wait is this jealousy? No way,  
I can never feel jealous ever' I thought to myself. When I looked  
back, our subjects disappeared, so Alicia and I searched for them.

**Hayate POV**  
When I heard the words that Jason and Fate said, it made me cry  
and smile to realize why are they protecting me for so long.  
I ran to the Nurse's office to wait for them there to thank them and  
check if they were alright. So I waited until I saw Jason and Fate  
with scars and blood coming out even from their mouth.

I gasp at the sight of them and then I caught a glance of Alicia and  
Nanoha coming into the Nurse's office to notice the injuries. All of  
our eyes widen at Fate who is clinging onto Alisa which was making  
Nanoha jealous. I smiled at the jealous raging Nanoha. Alisa put Fate  
and Jason on different beds and left to check on something.

I saw Fate woke up and said "Where's Alisa?" Even Jason said the  
same thing! What was going on!

I asked "What did you want to tell her Fate?"  
She whispered "A song."  
"Well you could sing now cause I'm here" Alisa said with a wink.  
Fate blushed when she saw Alisa at the door. She took a breathe  
and started the song she finished You Only Live Once

_Feels like I'm swimming in oceans  
Laying in my bed, my bed, my bed  
I don't think I saw this thing coming  
It's always in my head, my head, my head_

_Before there was you_  
_I was going through hell_  
_Trying to find my way back to what I thought was with heaven_  
_And I look at you_

She looked at Alisa and beamed at her and took a breath in.

_It's so easy to love  
It's so easy to smile  
And I know_

_You only get one_  
_You only get one chance_  
_You only get once in a lifetime to find her_  
_You only get once_  
_You only get one chance_  
_You only get once in a lifetime to find that love_

She walked up to Nanoha and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

_And I'm diving, And I'm diving, Oh I'm diving, Into you_  
_Because I only have one_

_I know you think it was over_  
_Was it something that I said, I said, I said_  
_Whoever thought love was easy_  
_The pain is in my hands, my hands_

Fate went up to Jason and gave a kiss on the forehead.

_Because before I met you_  
_The angels thought I was dead_  
_They carried me to the grave_  
_But then your lips brought me back_  
_When I look at you_  
_I see the deepest of love_  
_It's so easy to smile_  
_So I know_

She took a quick breath. Fate walked to me and gave me  
a kiss on the cheek.

_You only get one_  
_You only get one chance_  
_You only get once in a lifetime to find her_  
_You only get once_  
_You only get one chance_  
_You only get once in a lifetime to find that love_  
_And I'm diving, And I'm diving, Oh I'm diving,_  
_And I won't be afraid_  
_To keep diving, keep diving, Oh I'm diving straight into you_

Fate walked up to Alisa and continued singing.

_I'm on the edge and I'm about to fall_  
_And I don't care_  
_Are you there_  
_I only know how to give you my everything_  
_There may not be a second chance  
_  
_You only live once_  
_You only get one chance_  
_You only get once in a lifetime to find love_  
_You only get once_  
_You only get one chance_  
_You only get once in a lifetime to find that girl_  
_And I'm diving, I'm diving, And I'm diving  
_  
_And I won't be afraid_  
_To keep diving, keep diving, And I'm diving, Into you_  
_Because I only have one_

Fate gave Alisa a kiss on the lips which shocked everyone in the room.  
She beamed at everyone even Nanoha. Alisa whispered something  
into Fate's ears and she whispered back to Alisa's ears.

**Chorno POV**  
I heard Fate's singing in the Nurse's room so I headed there. Which  
I got a glance of Fate kissing Alisa and Jason. Which made my heart  
crumble down to bits and bits. I wonder who Fate liked?

I took a notice of Yunno thinking about his dates with Fate that started  
to freak me out. And to say what was Yunno thinking, you don't want  
to know about it. His mind is filled with disturbing thoughts and dreams  
he wish to do with Fate.

Gosh I opened the door and went inside to see everyone looking at me.  
Fate said "Hey Chorno, did you want to ask me something" as she tilted her head.  
I answered "Yes, so I was wondering if you would go hang out with me?"  
She replied "Sure just pick me up on Saturday~ Nyahaha."  
Nanoha yelled "HEY! only I can say that! Mou~~ Fate-chan!"

Everyone burst to laughter even Yunno who had evil thoughts about Fate and  
him having memories together forever. I mean Yunno is nice friend but when  
he is in love, then your gonna get shot down if you get in his way.

I prayed for Fate that she won't be a victim of Yunno's taunting dreams or  
evil things. I shivered at the thought. Then Fate looked at me and tilted at  
me.

She asked "Chorno are you okay? you seem lost in thought."  
I answered with a smile and said "Its okay now, I just had  
something in my mind." She nodded.

Jason said "Yunno why are you smirking like that?"  
Yunno just chuckled evilly which made Jason jump in the air  
and I caught him before he crashed into the ground.

I yelled "Yunno Stop Daydreaming! Your scaring everyone  
even Fate!" Then he came out of his daze when I said  
Fate's name. He looked at Fate who hiding behind Nanoha  
and Alisa who were scared themselves. Alicia was holding  
both of her hands with Hayate's hands while they shook  
in fear. He kept saying sorry for what he caused.

We all smiled, but we all fear what he was thinking about  
especially Alicia who is aiming lasers through Yunno's head.  
Yunno kept looking at Fate who was clinging onto Alisa's  
arm. Alisa didn't seem to mind even Nanoha who was  
totally jealous and angry of Alisa. I sighed and smiled.

'I hope tonight will make Fate happy' as I thought while smiling.

* * *

**A/N:** Exams are coming out so these chapters may come later after exams or before. It just depends when I want to upload the next chapters. OMG Why did Fate kiss Alisa on the lips :O ? You'll find it later on. Song 'You Only Live One' is created by Ronnie Lewis Jr. I'll see you all next time! ~Rayon


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Teens Dreams**

Nanoha POV

Once I heard Fate answer for Chorno's 'date', I felt so jealous.  
I feel the rage in my heart and the jealousy as well. Why would  
she say yes to that offer? Does she like Chorno?

I sighed as I walked home alone and it was dark out and raining  
under my white and blue umbrella.I felt something following right  
behind me. I felt like I'm trembling because I feel someone's breath  
on my shoulder. I started to close my eyes and ran really fast towards  
my home, but I heard someone call my name. "Nanoha! Stop!"  
It sounded like someone I knew.

I stopped and looked behind to see the person behind me. It was  
Fate. My eyes widen her to see her run after me and stopped right  
before me. I thought she went home with Alicia, but I guess not.  
She stopped right in front and tried to catch her breath. I gasp at  
the sight of Fate who shined like an angel in the moonlight. Her  
face was red and took a glanced of her cute face.

I asked "Fate what are you doing here?" She looked up to my face.  
Fate said "You.. You forgot your-" Then she fell to the ground with  
her face all red. I kneed down to see if Fate was okay.

I said "Fate? Fate? Are you there? Fate!" as I shook her arm. I saw  
what she had in her hand was a photo of me with everyone and  
I always carry it with me. I even took a notice that Fate was soaked  
in her clothes and I could see her bra. I blushed at the sight, but  
I had to get Fate to my home. So I lifted her into my arms and headed  
inside my home. I looked around and shouted if anyone was home, but  
it didn't seem like it.

I took off my shoes and carried Fate up my room. Then I set her down on  
the bed. She looked so graceful and so dazzling in the moonlight. It took  
my breath away. Fate opened her eyes and look into my eyes. I blushed.  
Fate tried to get up, but she winced and dropped to the ground. I ran  
towards her to help Fate stand. Her legs kept shaking as she struggled  
to just stand. She sat down at the edge of the bed. She put her hands  
on her legs. When I rolled up the pants, my eyes widen to see cuts that  
started to bleed.

I yelled "Fate! W-What happen!" Her eyes darken after I asked. Then I  
felt guilty for yelling at Fate. "I'm sorry for yelling, but these cuts-" I  
whispered. I got cut off by Fate who put her arms around my neck.  
She smiled when I looked at her with my mouth opened. She tilted her  
head until she realize something. Fate went into her pocket and took out  
a Pocky box and opened it. She took a Pocky out and put it into my mouth.  
As I started to munch it down, Fate took the other side of the Pocky and  
ate it until our faces were so close. I was so in thought of how close Fate's  
face was that she ate the Pocky that was left. She glanced at my cheek and  
saw some crumbs, so she leaned in and lick them off.

"That tasted delicious~ Nyahaha~" Fate said. I was blushing really badly.  
I said "Mou~~ Fate I told you that was my laugh~." Fate giggled.  
Then Fate started to turn red very quickly. I put my hand on her forehead  
and it felt like it was on fire! "Fate are you sick?" I asked. She turn her head  
side to side, but her face says everything. 'Shes lying' I thought to myself.  
I took out my phone and dialed Alicia's number.

**Alicia POV **  
I am starting to get worried because my sister isn't home and she hasn't  
called me or even left a text message! I mean she could have left a text  
you know. Goodness does she know how much I am worrying over  
her! I guess I can hope she will call me or-. My phone starts ringing.

I answered "Hello Alicia Testarossa speaking. Who is this?"  
Nanoha said "Its me Nanoha! Nyahaha um I know where Fate is."  
When I heard Fate's name, I just burst. I shouted "Where is my little  
Fate! Did she get raped?! Did she get kidnapped?! Is she dead?!"  
Fate answered "One-chan its okay I'm fine. I'm at Nanoha's home."  
I sighed happily that she isn't hurt or even dead.

I said "You are sleeping at Nanoha's? Nanoha wouldn't mind because She  
wants you in bed for some fun~" Nanoha yelled "ALICIA! I do not want to  
do that!" Then I heard Fate said "You don't want me to sleep over Nanoha?"  
Nanoha started to stumble on her words. I started laughing like crazy if  
Nanoha had to admit she wanted to do 'stuff' with Fate or hurt Fate's  
feelings. Nanoha finally replied "Y-yeah I want you to stay over Fate."  
I said "Aw~ Nanoha you can't resist my Fate~ Because you want her so  
much." Then I hung up before Nanoha could yell back at me.

I giggled and said "Fate be safe, I still worry about you."

**Fate POV **  
Nanoha was blushing a lot after what One-chan said, but I didn't get it.  
I walked to Nanoha and gave her a hug to bring her back from her daze.  
She blinked her eyes a couple of times to see me hugging her so close.  
Nanoha looked almost everywhere in the room expect my face.

I pleaded "Nanoha please look at me." She slowly look at me with her eyes.  
"Nanoha did I do something wrong?" I asked as my head was looking at the  
ground. She gasp at my question and answered "No, of course not why?"  
I said "Because every time I'm with someone, you get angry. Are you sure  
that I didn't do anything to you?" She nodded. Then I sighed. All of a sudden,  
a thought came in mind which totally convinced me with no objections. 'I will  
sing the song that can try to convince her the most' I thought.

I stood up which gain attention from Nanoha who was confused of what I was  
doing. I put one of my hands on my chest while the other hand was hanging  
next to side of my body. So I began my song.

_还记得我说过，我永远 不会走远_  
_就在十三年前，一天 _  
_那火花就在我们眼前，却 视而不见_  
_就差那么一点_

I took a deep breath and kept singing my melody.

_终于发现你就是我在命_  
_对你的感觉，从来都_  
_不曾改变，那火花经漫延_  
_那青涩的感觉  
_  
_感叹着我的天，多么奇妙的感觉  
好想吻着你的指尖，嘴边，就在我的梦裡面  
像是香榭裡的画面  
而这种失控的感觉  
我爱上了我的 best friend_

I saw Nanoha kept looking at me with no understanding, but she likes the  
melody I am singing. I winked at her and took a breath to sing more.

_你笑著说 it's alright，但泪水勉强掩盖  
你爱過的那些男孩  
我努力不让你察觉  
我对你的爱 cause  
你已有他陪伴_

终於发现你就是我生命  
我唯一的爱，从来没  
有谁能替代，火花已烧成火海  
除了你谁都不爱

I opened my mouth to breath all the air in the room to fill it with a melody.

_祈祷着海一天，我能陪在你身边  
温柔吻着你的嘴边，唇间，我的梦快要实现  
甜蜜剧情我来导演  
你真的是我的一切  
我爱上了我的 best friend_

希望你能接受，我最爱的宝贝  
全部的爱都给你  
没有人能像我，我不要求什么  
只要你在我身边  
好害怕失去我们，共同感觉

I took a quick breath without Nanoha noticing me stopping.

_那怕还是朋友的界限  
我无时无刻的期待  
盼望，某天  
你爱上我的这个best friend  
感间著我的天， 多么奇妙的感觉  
好想吻著你的指尖，嘴边，就在我的梦裡面_

像是香榭裡的画面  
而这种失控的感觉  
我爱上了我的 best friend  
祈祷着海一天，我能陪在你身边  
温柔吻着你的嘴边，唇间，我的梦快要实现  
甜蜜剧情我来导演

I took a short breath to finish the last few lyrics.

_你真的是我的一切_  
_我爱上了我的 best friend_  
_我爱上了我的 best friend_  
_还记得我说过，我永远 不会走远_  
_就在十三年前，一天_

As I finished, Nanoha fell asleep next to the bed.  
I carried Nanoha up into her bed. I lay her down  
onto the bed and pulled the covers over her body.  
I kissed her forehead as a goodnight, but once  
I walked away Nanoha grabbed my arm. She  
gripped it tight so I couldn't let go no matter how  
hard I try. I figured she wanted me to stay with  
her until morning came. When I touched my forehead  
with my free hand, I realize I was sick. I didn't want  
Nanoha to get sick too. I tried to be out of Nanoha's  
grip, but she didn't let go.

Nanoha opened her eyes and realize what she was  
doing at the moment. She let go of my arm and said  
"Sorry!" many times. When she was about to say it  
again, I came up to her and hugged her from behind.  
She didn't understand of what I was doing, but Nanoha  
didn't protest. Nanoha rested in my arms to fall asleep  
again. She rested her head against my neck while her  
body was between my legs. Her arms were next to my  
legs and her head looked up somewhere. When she  
finally managed to sleep, I tried to leave but Nanoha  
would grab my arm like before, so I didn't bother to  
leave the room to repeat the same even again and  
again.

"Good night my dear Nanoha"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes another chapter completed! I just took a break to a least complete one chapter. The song name is Best Friend by Jason Chen, but in Mandarin. I am sure there is a English version of the song, but I liked the Chinese version more. I still have exams so chapters might be shorter or more longer to wait for. Alicia sure is a worry wort but she is quite humorous too. Hasta Luego! ~Rayon


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Weekend Memories **

Alicia POV

"Fate are you really gonna hang out with Chorno? I asked.  
I mean Chorno is good guy and all but Nanoha is gonna get  
hurt and burn with jealousy. Plus that moment when my little  
Fate became so bold and kissed Alisa on the LIPS, I felt the  
flames of hell behind Nanoha. She isn't called the White Devil  
for nothing. I sighed.

"Ne ne One-chan? Are you mad at me?" Fate whispered softly.  
"No it's just seems like your hiding something. Are you?" I replied.  
Fate took a step back at my reply and fell to the ground. She  
kept staring at me in fear and shock. Even I fell to the ground  
just by looking into her eyes! How can this be possible! Then  
a idea pop in my mind. I smirked evilly at this new idea of mine.

The doorbell rang. Fate ran towards the door and opened it.  
Our guest step in and bowed down at Fate and I. Chorno entered  
the living room with his mother Lindy. My mouth started to drop  
when Lindy said she needed to talk with ME. Which isn't a good  
thing, whenever Lindy talks to someone they end up getting  
an earful or soulless body. I shivered at the thought. The silence  
filled the room, and no one spoke until Lindy decided to speak up.

"Alicia I need to speak with you in private" said Lindy-san.  
"S-Sure Lindy-san" I squeaked. I hope that my life is saved.  
We exited the room leaving a confused Fate and blushed Chorno.  
Then we entered my room which is also Fate's room too. Since we're  
sisters, Fate and I share a room ever since when we were little.  
Lindy-san opened the door and took a seat on Fate's black bed, while  
I took a seat on my green bed. Everything was silent until Lindy  
had spoke.

"Alicia. You know my Chorno has a crush on Fate correct?" she said.

"Eh? Yeah, but what about it Lindy-san?"

"Does Fate have any feelings towards Chorno or anything? she asked.

"My little Fate has feelings for everyone, so I don't actually know."

Lindy-san giggled at my reply. I just smiled with no fear for my life.

"Chorno always talks about Fate all day and all night. I don't really  
want my only son to be heart broken. Do you mind if Chorno coming  
into your home? Since he has been dying for this day to come." Lindy-san  
said.

"Of course I don't mind, but there is other people who has feelings for  
my little Fate. You do know that right?"

"Oh ho~ really? Do you know that young man name Jason Kimachi?"  
Lindy said with a smirk.

"Yes Lindy-san, he is the reason why Fate smiles and Jason cares  
for Fate even risking the life of his own for hers."

"Quite a young man I say. But my son wishes your sister to be his  
bride and he convinced me to talk to you about it" she sighed.

"I'll talk to him at school at school Lindy-san."

"Please do. He won't shut up about Fate and some wedding."  
Lindy replied with a disgusted look.

We both got off the beds and left the room heading towards Fate  
and Chorno. I took out my phone and called Nanoha to tease her  
since I was dying from boredom from that 'talk' with Lindy-san.  
I took another route and entered the bathroom and locked the door.  
I walked and sat down next to the bathtub and waited for Nanoha to answer.  
Gosh! Lindy-san scares me out of my undies! Nanoha picked up the phone  
and she sounded grumpy. I just have to tease the urge is too strong!

"Nanoha~ My little Fate is being so bold~."

"What do you mean ALICIA?" Nanoha replied with a grunt.

"Ah even Chorno wants Fate to be his bride" I teased with a smirk.

"Wait. Chorno proposed to Fate? I object that!" Nanoha shouted.

"AHAHAHAHA! Nanoha! You wanna marry her too huh~ Then you have  
my permission~" I teased her.

"ALICIA! I'm going to your house! And hurt you! " She yelled.

A knock came on the bathroom door. Fear came upon my body and thoughts  
of what I wanted to do before I die. I slapped my hands together which made  
my phone drop to the ground and break, but didn't care just prayed for my  
future to be alive. Until I heard my little sister saying my name and started  
to worry.

"One-chan? A-Are you okay? I heard a noise so I rushed over here."

"Um sorry Fate. I'll go open the door now."

A sigh came out of my mouth as I looked at my phone. It was a present from  
my little Fate. It was for my birthday as I was turning 16. I stopped and stared  
at the broken phone.

_"One-chan? What are you looking at?" Fate asked with a pout._

_"Ah! I'm sorry Fate. I really wanted this phone" I pointed the green phone in the  
__magazine._

_"How much do you want that phone One-chan?" Fate said._

_"I wish I can have it, but mom is too busy and maybe drinking again."_

_"Oh, do you want me to get it for you One-chan?" Fate pointed at the phone I wanted._

_"No, No! Its too much money Fate. Its okay I will get it when I have the money" I replied._

_"Okay then One-chan. Your birthday is tomorrow though."_

_"Haha yeah, but Fate your too young to go shopping on your own so you can't buy the phone."_

_"Mou~~ I really want to get you something special though." Fate said._

_"Its okay Fate. As long as we're here as family, it will be a present to me."_

**_The Next Day After School_  
**_"Hello? Is anyone home?" I shouted._

_"Ah One-chan~ Happy birthday." Fate said._

_I walked towards the kitchen to see whats going on. My eyes were in shock._  
_My little sister who is 11 baking a cake all by herself even lighting it!_  
_Everything looked so clean and no sight of dust or a stain. I gasped after_  
_I looked around. After Fate finished lighting the candles, She ran into me for_  
_a hug. I smiled at the sight of my sister who worked so hard on my birthday._  
_Balloons were touching the ceiling, the cake shined with the fire on top, and_  
_presents on the table with labels 'To Alicia; From' every one of my friends_  
_gave me a present. I hugged my sister back and whispered "Thanks Fate_  
_for a great birthday."_

_"Wait FATE! Did you buy all this yourself?!" I realized that my mom wasn't here._  
_"Heh I am so sorry One-chan, I just wanted to do a good birthday" Fate answered._  
_"Gosh Fate! You push yourself too much! All this just for me?" I said._  
_"Yeah One-chan Of course. Also Here, it's my present." Fate held a present wrapped_  
_in green and white stripes with a green bow to make it a stylish._  
_"Eh? Fate whats in here and-" I opened the present to see a green phone that I wished_  
_to have on my birthday._  
_"Do you like it One-chan? I bought it for you since you wanted it~" Fate said._  
_"H-How and W-Why F-Fate?" I struggled to say a few words while in shocked._  
_"Because you wished for it Alicia~ Your wish came true~" Fate answered with delight._  
_I giggled and said "Even though that was cliche, Thanks Fate for making this birthday_  
_the best one ever."_

I picked up the pieces of the green broken phone. Tears clouded my eyes and slid  
down my cheeks. I heard footsteps coming my direction, but I didn't bother during  
around to see who it is. Whoever it is wrapped their arms around my neck and rested  
their head on my shoulder. My head turned to see Fate hugging my back to make  
me stop crying. Her eyes looked towards the broken phone. I thought she would  
yell at me for breaking it, but instead she was smiling. It shocked me, why wasn't  
she mad?

"One-chan are you crying because of the broken phone I got you?"  
I nodded my head. She giggled afterwards.  
"Before I leave to hang out with Chorno, I must see my sister with a smile not tears."  
I tilted my head in confusion, but she grabbed a box behind her and put in my hands.  
"Open it One-chan. Please?" Fate pleaded.  
I opened the box to see another phone, but the phone cover had writing on it. It said  
'One-chan' on it, and there was new apps on the phone that I didn't had before.  
"Fate i-is this another similar phone to my old one, but a bit different?" I questioned her.  
She nodded and replied "Yes, I want to see you smile always."  
I smiled and hugged my little Fate before she left to the living room to exit with Chorno  
on their 'Date'. I sighed happily.

'I guess there is a reason to smile after all'

* * *

**Nanoha POV  
**Ugh that Alicia always teasing me! It's always back to teasing after a NORMAL talk.  
But she said Chorno was over and his mom too. Why do I feel so jealous? Shouldn't  
I be happy for Fate to be able to-? UGH! I can't even say it! Do I desire Fate so much?

I left the front the door of the Cafe and headed towards Alicia's home. I wanted to  
get back for Alicia's tease which pissed me off the most. My body stop to a halt when  
I reached Alicia's front door. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but what for? I knocked the  
door and the door opened all by itself. I walked right in and I saw Chorno with a collar  
shirt that was colored navy blue, with black jeans, and blue vans. My mouth fell to the  
ground when my eyes took a glance on Fate. She was DROP DEAD GORGEOUS. Fate is  
wearing black camisole with a dark blue skirt that went up to almost to her knees,and black  
sneakers. Her hair is tied with a black ribbon at the bottom of her hair and her cheeks were  
as red as a tomato, but still looked cute.

"Hello Fate-chan~ Nyahaha you look so cute" as I walked towards her.

"Eh Nanoha? What are you doing here?" Fate questioned with her head tilted.

"Just dropping by to see Alicia~ And you too of course~" I answered with a wink.

"Mou~ Nanoha stop teasing me already!" She said with a pout.

I giggled at her response. Gosh I wish she was mine like ONLY mine. But that will  
never happen in life since Fate is on a 'date' with Chorno. I frowned at the thought  
of Fate kissing Chorno once they became lovers.

"Nanoha~ I am going with Chorno now. So Bye bye~" Fate said.

"Bye.. Fate"

I watched them take their steps towards the front door. I watch the person I  
desire so much disappear as the front door closed right in front of me. What  
can I do now since Fate is gone? Looks like she will be Chorno's girlfriend.  
I couldn't take my feelings anymore, it hurt so much. I took the nearest photo  
frame and threw it against the wall as hard as I could. It shattered into millions  
of pieces like hail falling from the sky. I reached the photo that was on the  
ground and my eyes widen in shock. This photo was taken when Fate was  
in the hospital and that's when she said.

_"I love you Nanoha." _

* * *

**A/N: **Oh My Gawd! I am so happy that I finished that chapter. My brain was running out of ideas for the chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Previous Agreement**

Yunno POV

What the hell! Chorno asked Fate on a date and she said yes?!  
I felt jealous and anger boiled inside of me ready to explode.  
The rage kept on building and building with the cause of  
thoughts of Fate with other people besides me. A knock came  
upon my door. The doorknob was turning to be open to see  
Jason coming in. One of my eye brows went up while my other  
eye brow went down. My green confused eyes went up to his  
purple eyes which was clouded. I took the chance to see what  
Jason was wearing. Jason is wearing a white casual suit and  
black jeans with dark blue checkered sneakers.

"Eh Jason what do you need? You barely come in here too."

"Yunno-san I know you taken a notice of Fate. Am I correct?"

"Y-yeah what about i-it."

"Yunno-san I am really sorry. But she is taken by someone."

"WHO? WHO IS IT!? Fate's MINE!"

My arms went up to his neck and pushed against the wall until  
he finally will speak up and tell me, but he didn't. My hands kept  
on pushing until his father came in. He turn his head to find his  
son being harmed by me. Of course he took action. I mean like  
what kind of father wouldn't? Leon-san took action by taking a  
few steps forward towards me. I froze in my current form at the  
moment. Fear started to warn my body with regret of laying my  
hands of the young son of the Kimaki. My arms started to shake  
and then my legs. I let go of Jason's neck and walked backward  
towards my bed. For once in my life, fear actually is coming over  
my senses.

"Yunno what were you doing with my son!"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?! I don't think that was nothing just then!"

"Pft! Whatever Leon-san."

"You were raping my son!"

"I was- wait what? I never raped your son at all!"

"Oh you weren't? But you hurt Jason!" He sighed.

I was about to speak until someone knocked on my door. The  
knob started to turn and the door began to open. My eyes widen  
to see Alisa who was my friend until she became my rival. I growled  
at remembering the image of Fate was kissing Alisa. Alisa just grinned  
at me and Jason leaving me just clueless. She grabbed Jason's hand and  
brought him out of my room which I was glad cause I don't want him in my room.

_'_Fate why can't you be mine?'

* * *

**A/N: **OMGG This is really short. I'll come back to work on this fan fic later on. I'll still continue but not as quickly though. ~Rayon


End file.
